When an event owner sets up a new event invite and wants to capture the precious moments i.e. photo/videos for that event, then currently they would usually contact some of the invitees individually and request them to take and share (using their own method of sharing) the photos/videos for the event. It can often be time consuming to individually reach out to such invitees and to get their final confirmation for taking and sharing of the event's photos/videos. Nevertheless, it might even require multiple reminders to be sent to such photographers, informing them about the event's start/end time, in order to make sure that all special moments are captured for the event. On a side note, if an event owner also wants to collect photos/videos for before (pre-event activities of an event) and/or after (post event activities of an event), then they also have to remember currently to notify the photographers about those additional requests, which can further add to the existing complexity.
In addition, it can also be a lot of hassles if the photographers who took the photos/videos during the event either don't share those with the event owner in a timely manner, or they do share those photos/videos but using distinct sharing methods (email, photo/video messaging, etc), leading to unnecessary complications as well as delays in aggregation. Under this situation, an event owner often ends up spending a lot of time either reminding those photographer invitees to send their photos/videos for the event or gathering the event's photos/videos at a central location. This indirectly even leads to delays in the sharing of the event's album (photos/videos) with the event's guests. In fact, in some cases an event album might even be shared months and months after an event has already completed, reducing the level of overall enthusiasm and relevance to the actual situation/occasion.
In short, the current process mentioned above is not only time-consuming but also requires a lot of coordination between both an event owner and the photographer invitees. In addition, it's quite a challenging task to gather all the photos/videos taken by different event invitees to a central location, and thereafter, even share those with everyone. Overall, starting from requesting of photos/videos for an event, to the collecting/uploading of those photos/videos at a centralized location, to the sharing of those photos/videos with guests, the current process isn't quite streamlined and has a lot of manual steps in addition to inconvenience as well as associated delays.